Brotherly Love
by SilverWolf7
Summary: 11th story in the Lucifer's Flock series! Lucifer asks Amenadiel to join his flock. Amenadiel is not happy with that.
1. Asking the Flock

11th story in the Lucifer's Flock series! The fic involving Lucifer talking to his flock about death and him living past them all if no accidents occur around Chloe will be a separate fic written as a side fic after this man series is finished. Only three more stories to go after this one for the main series. It's almost done guys. I...I have spent almost a year on these fics, it will feel so weird leaving it behind.

* * *

Brotherly Love

Asking the Flock

They had finished their weekly Lost fix in a few hours as they always did, but this time was different.

Just a few days ago he had gotten through with talking about all of them and his sudden realisation of their eventual deaths. Thankfully none of them had laughed at him like he had been worried about. Instead all of them had been supportive and worried for him.

He hadn't brought up Amenadiel then, because the conversation had been deep enough on its own without another deep conversation on top of it.

It didn't occur to him at all that quite possibly this wouldn't be a deep conversation. He just assumed it would be because of the whole angelic brother thing going on. That and he wasn't too sure how Dusty would take adding in another person. Still, he sighed, turned off the television and pulled his wings in closer to him, making Dan tumble into his side and Chloe tumble into Dan's. Ella had already been lying against his other side.

He giggled slightly at the accidental too hard nudge. "Oops! Sorry you two. I just want to ask something of all of you. You too Dusty, so get over here Little Bird."

Dusty flew from his perch to Dan's shoulder and all of them looked at him.

He took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "Okay, Doctor Linda, bless her soul for it, gave me an idea about the whole flock dying thing and I thought it might be a good idea to ask all of you if it was okay before actually...well, putting it into action, since it will affect all of you too."

The two girls looked worried, while Dan looked uncomfortable still against his side. He let his wings ease a bit so they could move away from him. Dan and Chloe shifted so they weren't lying on top of each other.

Oddly, it hadn't upset Dusty too much. The bird must realise it was an accident and not on purpose to get them closer.

"Well?" Ella asked, poking him in the side to get him to talk.

"Umm, well, I was wondering if any of you would object to adding Amenadiel to the flock. He'd be able to ground me and me him when deaths happen. It also will be good to have someone permanent there for me. Neither of us is going to die without...well, without Chloe being around us. And it isn't like he can go and fly off back home since he's lost his wings."

Chloe sighed loudly. "So I still miss out on the grooming thing?"

Lucifer laughed and shook his head. He had wanted to know if she'd bring that up, since she really seemed to like wings and what Dan and Ella did with his. "There's a chance he will get them back. I mean, technically, he still has the wings. They're just covered in only down. Think of a baby bird before its first true feathers come in. Balls of fluff. He is not happy with it, but when Dad forgives him for being a bit of a bastard, he'll grow his feathers back out. I'm sure of it. And then you can groom his wings to your heart's content."

Dan snorted and a grin appeared on his face. "So, in all their feathered glory, what do Amenadiel's wings look like?"

"Dark grey or black, depending on your point of view. They suit him well. He always kept his wings in such great care. It's a shame really, what happened."

The three of them looked at each other, before they all got up off the couch and left the room. He stayed on the couch and began to fidget with his cufflinks to try and tame the nervousness he was feeling. He knew that they need to talk about this and it was probably a decision they needed to make for themselves. Dusty had even gone, perched still on Dan's shoulder.

He had no idea why it made him so nervous to sit down in the living room and wait, while the others discussed this without him, but he also knew it wasn't his decision to make. They needed to make this one without him.

He had done his asking already, the rest was up to them...

Thankfully, they were only gone for 15 minutes. They came back in the tight knit group they had left as, still taking, but not about Amenadiel. From what he picked up when they reached him, they were talking about wing grooming.

A silly grin made its way on to his face as Dan and Ella were trying to talk her through it and using a dropped down feather as an example, though it was definitely the wrong type of feather to practice on.

It also made him fluff up in pleasure at knowing they had the big important discussion about flock business in the nest. It was the only room that had dropped down feathers in it.

He looked up at them from his seat as they joined him.

Dusty flew to perch on his head, as he always did nowadays when he was about to hear news he needed to hear. The bird began to groom his hair.

He calmed down slightly at the move. It also made him know that even if the answer was no, he'd still have others for the time being and he could try again later. That was always a good thing to know.

He was so thankful for all of them.

"Well, we talked about it," Ella stated. The others nodded.

"Worked out pros and cons for yes and no," Dan continued on.

Then Chloe smiled brightly at him. "We decided that, yes, he can join. If he wants to."

He jumped up onto his feet and swept them all up in a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're all the best things ever. And I'm so glad all of you understand and accept this."

"Of course we do, you dolt. It wasn't even really something we had to think that hard on. I think we had already decided on the yes, before we even go to the nest. But we still went over the short lists of pros and cons for both sides anyway, because you would never accept it if it wasn't a well thought out answer."

He nodded at what Chloe just said because it was very true. They seemed to all understand that flock meant a lot more to him than either Lux or police business. And every flock decision needed to be a hard yes for him to accept it.

Dusty even twittered his consent into his hair, which made him want to melt because it was unanimous. Somehow even the bird had understood how much this meant to him. The gentle feel of beak through his hair made his excitement calm down pretty quickly. So did the flap of wings against the side of his face when he had moved so suddenly while the bird was perched on top of his head.

How Dusty manage to stay attached to him without either flying or falling off was beyond him.

By the time they had all left for the night for their own lives and beds, he was excitedly thinking of ways he could convince his big bro to join his flock so soon after losing his last one.

He had the feeling his time was going to be going into that a lot.


	2. Asking Amenadiel

Asking Amenadiel

Lucifer waited patiently for Amenadiel to show up.

He had been waiting for only 15 minutes, so it wasn't like he has been waiting for an agonisingly long time, but he was starting to get fed up with it, but by Dad was he going to not show that and look patient.

Chloe had been with him for five minutes, but had to leave to pick Beatrice up from her school, so now he was on his own.

If he had known being stripped of his wings made Amenadiel not understand the concept of time, he would have set this meeting a half hour earlier. Then at least either he'd be slightly late, or they would both get there on time.

And finally, thank dad for that, Amenadiel arrived. His big brother was scowling at the floor. Maybe it was what he was about to ask getting to his head and he taking it for granted as a yes already, but the scowl made him unusually worried.

"You alright, brother?" he asked, going towards the library where Amenadiel had made a beeline for.

"I'm fine. My car refused to start."

Lucifer laughed and gave his bro a pat on the shoulder. "That's why you don't buy second hand, unless it is a well cared for classic. Your new car is a shitty piece of junk metal that needs to die sometime soon. I could buy you a new, shiny car which actually works well, you know."

Amenadiel glared at him. "I like my car."

Lucifer grinned. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He clapped his hands together. "Well, now you're here, I can finally ask what I wanted to."

Amenadiel looked at him warily, "What is this about anyway? You seem like you're excited and excited you isn't something I'm used to in my direction."

Lucifer smacked Amenadiel on the back in a show of brotherly love and grinned widely. "I just realised a few things about me and you and thought it would be good for both of us to ask if you would join my flock."

There, he had asked. Just right out there gotten it out of the way, now all he had to wait for was the ye...

"No!"

His face fell into a disappointed frown. "Can you at least tell me why?"

"Luci, I only recently lost my own flock back home. I don't want you for a flock member, I want you to just be my little brother who gets what it's like to Fall."

Lucifer had no idea why that made him upset, but it did. He sighed loudly. After all, it was totally up to Amenadiel if he joined or not. "Okay, but just know I will be asking again. Probably sometime in the near future, because I will probably start freaking out over my entire flock dying on me at some stage and having no one to ground me here."

Amenadiel sighed loudly and rubbed at his face. "Trust me, Luci, I have no doubt you will bug me until I say yes. But that isn't going to happen until I am ready to say yes. Understood?'

That perked him right back up again and turned his frown back into a smile. "Sure! I understand. You need to leave the others behind in your mind first. Maybe you could talk to Linda about it. It might help. Though she's pretty sure none of us do grief well, because we have never felt it before this whole Falling and Uriel thing. I can't lose my whole flock, Amenadiel. I can't. Not again. I need you."

Amenadiel just stared at him until he stopped talking. "Not until I am ready, Lucifer. The answer right now is a no."

He nodded and let it go. "Okay. I'll shut up now and let you go back to your crappy old car."

"Your car is crappy!" was the retort Amenadiel come up with for that, and Lucifer laughed in genuine humour.

"Keep telling yourself that, Amenadiel. You need to work on your comebacks, brother. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get there eventually."

Amenadiel smiled back at him then, a small smile, but one nonetheless. "All I can do is try to keep up, and humans do everything so fast."

Lucifer let out a bit of a lecherous laugh. "Sometimes, that can be fun brother. You need to get out there and get laid. Go find yourself a human to have sex with. You haven't done a human yet, have you? You should give it a try."

That one got him a laugh. "I'll take that under consideration, but don't hold your breath."

With that said, Amenadiel made his way back to the lift and left.

And Lucifer couldn't get the grin off his face. While he may have said no now, Amenadiel did say that he would probably join sometime in the future. Until that day, he had a lot of badgering to do to change that no into a yes, ready or not be damned.

He could be quite persuasive, after all. And he had a whole flock of humans and a smartarse bird to help him come up with ideas to sway his stubborn brother to his side.


	3. Asking for ideas

Asking For Ideas

Lucifer was lost in thought and swinging slightly from side to side on his chair at the precinct. He could tell there was a frown on his face, as he was doing his thinking, but didn't think anyone was going to get worried over it. So, he was quite surprised when Chloe held out a hand, pushed it down hard on the arm of his chair and held it down as hard as she could. He stopped the swinging and pouted at her.

"Yes, Detective?" he asked, unsure of what was going on now, other than he must have just annoyed her while she was writing up the paperwork from the case they just solved.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he blinked confused at her.

"Nothing's wrong? Why?"

She stared at him and pointed at the chair. "Oh, I don't know. You mean apart from you sitting in a chair, being quiet and frowning off into space? You're never quiet and you only frown when something is wrong."

He raised an eyebrow at that, since he was pretty sure that was an outright lie. He grinned at her. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking, that's all."

He thought that would appease her, but instead her eyes got sharp. "That doesn't sound good. What are you thinking about?"

"Getting Amenadiel into the flock. I asked and his answer was a not right now. He just recently lost his old flock. I thought he'd like to be in another one, but it seems he needs to get used to having lost his old one first. I'm just thinking of things I could say or do to get him to say yes."

Chloe stared at him, her mouth opened slightly. "Oh no. Is he okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He'll probably chat about this to Linda, so I don't see any reason I have to bring it up with her. He just needs time, but he does know I will keep asking. So, reasons for him to join, got any?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not right off the top of my head. Why not just let him have the time he needs and let him go to you when he's ready?"

Lucifer grimaced at that idea. "Hell no, I'd be waiting until the end of time for him then. I'd prefer a yes before you're all dead of old age, you know. It's the whole point of asking him."

Laughing, Chloe grinned up at him. "Sometimes you and your family drama gets weird. Alright, I'll think of something and give it to you tonight, okay?"

He relaxed at hearing that and grinned back. "Sure. Thanks. Know if the other's are in? I want to ask them too."

She waved him towards the direction of Dan's desk, where he could see the man in question sitting down to write something. Probably a boring report of some type. He'd be saving the poor douche a bit of trouble by talking to him while he did that.

He thanked Chloe again and walked towards the man in question.

"Dan! My friend, I have a question to ask you."

Dan sighed and put his pen down. The paper was being abandoned in favour of listening to him. Well, at least he had his attention.

"I asked Amenadiel and he said not now, ask later. Me and Chloe are thinking of ways to get him to speed that up to a yes. You in?"

Dan glared at him. "Seriously, man? Why not just wait for him to say yes?"

Lucifer blinked at him, suddenly weirded out by the same response in both flock members he had asked so far. "Because he could wait for a very long time to get to that point, that's why. And I don't want to wait. Anything could happen between me asking him yesterday and when he does say yes."

Dan rubbed at his face, let out a long, slow sigh and nodded. "Fine, but can it wait until tonight?"

He nodded happily at that. "Sure! Chloe's coming over then too, so we can all brainstorm while you're grooming me!"

He got a funny look from a cop that was passing by t the grooming statement, but thankfully Dan didn't seem to notice. He was oddly shy about him saying things like that in public.

"What about Ella?"

Lucifer grinned. "I'm about to go to her lab to ask. Why?"

"I don't think she'll be happy with trying to get your brother in through unnecessary means."

He rolled his eyes at that one. "But it isn't unnecessary means. It means everything."

And with that said he went to the lab.

What was up with everyone's mood that day?


	4. Asking for Time

Asking For Time

The meeting he had with Ella was short and frustrating.

She, like the other two, immediately stated he should give Amenadiel the space he was asking for and he had once again given the reasons as to why he didn't think that was a good idea. Except while the other two caved in and said they'd meet him to discuss other ways to try and sway Amenadiel's decision, Ella refused to change her mind.

"No, Lucifer. I know you're worried about us and losing us before he's made up his mind, but you can't just make him stop mourning for his lost flock. It doesn't work like that."

He sighed and scowled at her. "I know that! But...wouldn't it help?"

She crossed her arms and stared at him with a frown on her face. "Help who? You and your demands, or him?"

And with that, Lucifer blinked, refused to answer and had left her in a huff.

He'd been stuck thinking on it for the rest of the day. And it was beginning to get to him.

He cancelled the set up meeting for ideas with Chloe and Dan, because he was so not in the mood to talk to his flock, he didn't know what else to do.

Dan and Ella did show up at their normal time for grooming reasons, though.

"Have you talked to Amenadiel again?" Dan asked, as he buried his hands in down.

"No...not in the mood..."

Ella sighed. "Lucifer, I didn't mean to upset you."

He turned his head away from her and closed his eyes, sighing into the cushion of the grooming chair. "Not so much upset as thoughtful. I can't stop thinking..."

Ella hummed at him, her hands quickly working in straightening out his ruffled feathers. He had gone for a fly earlier that day to try and clear his mind.

"You should give him time, you know. All of us have said it."

"Give who time to what?" came a voice behind them and they all turned to the open door into the penthouse. And there stood the angel they had all been talking about.

"You and your not joining the flock right away," Lucifer stated without feeling any need at all to hide that fact.

Amenadiel sighed and shook his head, moving out to join them, sitting on one of the other patio chairs and watching him getting his wings groomed with a look of longing on his face. "I know you're worried Lucifer. I'm just asking for a little time. Not even that much. I just need to get used to the idea."

Lucifer grunted into the cushion when a loose feather was pulled. Thankfully, it was only a small one and not a flight feather. No harm was done to his ability to fly. "Maybe you should have a chat with Linda then. She's good with things like that..." he said as his body began to relax into the chair. Great. He was hoping he wouldn't fall asleep while his brother was there.

"Maybe I will. Luci, I promise you there will be plenty of time."

He heard, but didn't reply with much more than a hum of agreement, before he was lulled to sleep by his flock and their lovely hands in his feathers.

By the time he woke up from his little nap, Amenadiel was gone and Dan and Ella were raiding his fridge.

He blinked before getting up, hiding away his wings and joining them. He noted that they were getting used to the size of his wings. They were getting faster while getting good results. He made himself a PB&J sandwich.

"Amenadiel's gone to talk to Linda," Ella stated, while eating a sandwich of her own.

Dan had naturally grabbed a pudding cup. "I don't think you have to worry too much on time. He just needs a little time, that's all."

"Yeah, and by a little we mean a little."

"That is a small amount of time to us humans."

Ella nodded at what Dan had just said and took a bite of her sandwich.

And for some reason he believed them. So, he decided that he'd go along with their plans and leave Amenadiel alone to make up his own mind. He'd be really angry if anything happened between now and when Amenadiel does join.


	5. Lucifer's Answer

Lucifer's Answer

He didn't see Amenadiel for two weeks, and in that time his mood went from hope, to despair, to annoyance.

Two weeks for an answer was far too long for something so important to him.

To top it all off, Dusty was beginning a moult and refused to leave Dan's side during his time at Lucifer's. Which meant that his whole week was disrupted by Dusty not staying with him on Thursday nights. Dusty was worse than him during a moult.

Okay, maybe it just affected him, but it was his flock. It wasn't his fault the bird was going insane because of his new feathers coming in. That and he was getting hormonal and kept trying to mate with Dan's head. At least that had upped Lucifer's mood and made him laugh.

The bad thing about it being his own moult was coming up soon. Dusty would likely have two moults a year. Thankfully, he only had one. With any luck, their moults would sync. He guessed he would moult sometime in the New Year after winter was over.

That this was something he was worrying over now meant he was definitely feeling better about things. And, as was his life, as soon as he was content to let Amenadiel take all the time he wanted to come to him with an answer, his brother showed up and threw a curve ball at him.

"Luci. I want to talk with you," Amenadiel stated, coming into his home without letting him have a heads up.

It was pretty awkward, considering his head was currently down. He let go of the man he was having some sexy fun with and sighed against a thigh. "You have crappy timing, brother. Sorry, love, this will have to wait for later. Come back tomorrow and we'll have some uninterrupted fun."

Said man quickly pulled up his pants and left. He left behind a shirt, trousers and shoes. He hadn't bothered taking off his socks.

Yeah, he'd be back, if for no other reason than to collect his clothing. Yet again, Lucifer did have a growing collection of lost clothing items accumulating in his flat. He stored them in one of the spare room closets.

"Amenadiel! So, what can I do for you this evening?"

Amenadiel twitched and shifted from foot to foot, which perked up Lucifer's sense of curiosity.

"Oooh, is this a conversation we should sit for? Or are you just being awkward because you walked in on me with a lover shoved halfway down my..."

"Stop, please. I don't need to learn all about your love life."

Lucifer laughed, glad to know that, yes, it did seem to be a sexual awkward thing, and not an awkward conversation. He relaxed and let himself ease himself onto his lounge. "So! Really, what are you here for?"

Amenadiel sighed and joined him on the couch. "I wanted to tell you that I talked to Maze, and I talked to Linda and, I maybe talked to Ella behind your back too."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his brother. He already knew, of course. Ella was horrible at hiding things, especially from him. She is just too obvious and loudly open with her emotions. She had told him so he didn't feel bad later.

"Yes, I know you talked to Ella. She didn't say about what, but she did mention the two of you talked. Considering that everything lately with you revolves around my flock and whether you will say yes or no, I am guessing you talked to her about your decision, or asked her about other things which would sway your decision one way or another."

Amenadiel nodded. "Okay, not so secret or behind your back. Yes. I talked to Maze first. She basically laughed at me and said if I hurt you she would hurt me."

A proud grin made its way across Lucifer's face. "That's my Mazie. And she will, you know? Hurt you, that is."

Amenadiel nodded solemnly at him. Yep, his brother was definitely wising up to the ways of Earth and his demon. It was oddly good to see. He felt less alone.

"Then I talked to Ella, as she seems to be one who is open with her words."

Lucifer widened the grin and nodded. "Yep, that definitely sounds like Ella. What did she say?"

Amenadiel slouched in the seat. A feat in itself given how tall and bulky his brother was. "I asked her if this was all really necessary. She said that it was and you would never stop asking me if I put it off for long."

He laughed at that and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. "Sounds about right."

"So then I went to Linda. She said...she said she wouldn't tell me much but what she would tell me was that you need an angel in your flock to keep you grounded. Luci, I can't ground you. I can barely ground myself. I don't even know if I still have my angelic lifespan intact!"

He stared at his brother, because all of a sudden his excuse of not wanting to join right away because of his missing his old flock seemed like just that. An excuse. "Amenadiel, brother, are you telling me that this is what is making you unsure about joining right now? Whether or not you're mortal? But that's so easy to test! Cut yourself! If you bleed, you can die. If you don't, your angelic invulnerability is still intact. I'd be careful around Chloe though. I don't know if it is just me she affect's yet."

His brother hissed at him, a short letting out of breath through clenched teeth. "Fine. Got a knife or something?"

Getting up and making his way to the kitchen, he quickly grabbed one of the knives he used to cut meat and took it back to his nervous brother. "Here. Just a small cut. Nothing big. You don't want to do too much bleeding if mortality is a problem for you right now."

Amenadiel grasped the knife and held it over his arm, before bringing it down on his flesh and cutting a line. Or would have. There was definitely enough force behind the cutting motion to break skin. But the skin remained untouched. No blood welled and spilled onto the floor. No hissed breath of pain.

Lucifer grinned widely. "Mortality is obviously not a problem. You're still an angel. Ever thought maybe the reason why you can't ground yourself is because we're not made to be on our lonesome? I mean, even in Hell I had Maze to help with things. Not with my wings. I gave up on them eons ago, but in other things to keep me sane."

It almost looked like Amenadiel fainted for a few seconds with how fast he went limp on the couch, before he noted that his brother was silently laughing. "There are reasons why I started making myself a flock, Amenadiel. You should join. You won't feel so lonely anymore."

And then his arms were full of over six foot of crying angel, as Amenadiel wrapped him up in a hug. "Then yes, Luci. I'll join. Right now."

And Lucifer smiled into his brother's shoulder and relaxed. "Good. Just so you know, it's lousy timing on your part when it comes to Dusty. He just started a moult and is being a little flying monster."

He felt more than heard the laugh Amenadiel replied with. "Should I wait then? Until he is more up to dealing with others?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Nah. He approved before he went into moult and I'm sure he'll be fine again when he has his new feathers all in. He's just shitty because of the itchy ache of new feathers he currently is growing. It's his first moult with the flock. We're all letting him be as shitty as he wants to be."

Amenadiel hummed into his hair. "Reminds me of someone I know, Luci."

He smacked his brother's back, over where his wings were lightly, knowing that they were still out, just hidden under his shirt. He had trouble hiding them or long periods nowadays. "Careful. You wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself when your feathers decide to grow out.

Amenadiel let him go to stare at him with worried, open eyes. "Do you think I will get the use of my wings back?"

Nodding, Lucifer smiled. "Well, I did. So, yes, I do think you will. It's just taking time because you're stubborn and Dad wants you to suffer for your bad behaviour a while, that's all."

With a nod, Amenadiel leaned back in and accepted more touch to his down covered wings. "Then I will hope I make up for what I did soon. I miss flying."

Humming, Lucifer did his best to groom wings that were nearly naked.

He was already more relaxed than he had been in a long while.

Yeah, he really did need another angel in his flock.

He was glad he now finally had one.


End file.
